


And They Were Roommates

by chibinecco



Series: And They Were Roommates 'verse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, EVENTUALLY. if/when I get around to continuing this, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Erik is frustrated. Nate lends a sympathetic ear, then a sympathetic hand, then a sympathetic mouth...-Or: A couple of college roommates talk a little about their feelings and decide the best course of action is to have sex with each other.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> So… this is is almost 3k of not actually what I was trying to write… WHUPS… XP instead, it's a whole lot of schmoopy sex, budding feelings and the start of what will probably be a whole series of friends-to-lovers pwps XP and maybe some plot, but hopefully I can keep those impulses at bay… XP
> 
> Anyways, many thanks to Remiges for her encouragement and sounding-board assistance. This is entirely, 100% her fault… even if the idea she first gave me/asked for isn't actually present in this fic… XP It'll be in the next one!! XD

Nate startled up, glancing around the room at the sudden slamming noise coming from Erik's end.

Erik groaned, flopped across his bed, hands over his face.

"Uh… everything alright?"

"Yes," he sighed. "No. I don't know… I'm just.. Fucking frustrated!"

Nate glanced over to the textbook now crumpled on the floor underneath their lone window frame. "Math giving you trouble? I know a guy, says his girlfriend's really good at that, she does tutoring, if you need help."

"No!" Erik scoffed, sitting up and pouting at Nate. "Or, well.. I guess that too, but more just…" he trailed off, glancing away and down.

Nate frowned, pushing upright from his own studies. "Just what?"

"It's… I'm ' _frustrated_ ,'" Erik said, gesturing vaguely and with emphasis.

"Oh… _Oh_!" Nate laughed, tight and embarrassed. He jerked his thumb towards the door, glancing awkwardly away. "Need me to vacate the room for a bit? I can totally-"

"No, no, thanks, but… not what I meant," Erik sighed, waving the offer aside. "I just thought like… aren't Americans supposed to really like an accent? My English is good!"

"It _is_ ," Nate cut in to reassure before Erik could get worked up. "Seriously man, that's not it."

"I know I'm in shape. Hell, our team's doing fucking fantastic. I do what I can about my acne-"

"Dude, you don't have acne. _I_ have acne… And a weird face," he added.

"Not helping." Erik glared. "You're getting laid, aren't you?"

"Well, I mean…" Nate scratched the back of his neck, looking away. "Not that often, you know how busy our schedule is."

"That's still more than me," Erik sighed, bitterly. "Like, I'm not a virgin, I'm not, but I might as well be, it's been so long."

Nate winced, climbing out of his bed and over to Erik's so he could rub a hand across the other man's shoulders. "Come on, man. Just gotta work on your technique. It works on the ice, it'll work here too. Walk me through it, how do you normally pick up? Or- try to pick up," he amended.

Erik shrugged. "I don't know, I ask them about their major, if they like hockey, can I buy them a drink." He was still staring at his hands in his lap, but he leaned into Nate's side.

"Alright, all good openers," Nate nodded encouragingly. "Then what?"

Erik made a face, shrugging harder. "I don't know, we just… talk, it's fun. They're cool people. Sometimes I get a number, but when I try to call, they just want to hang out, play frisbee or something."

"Alright, so… you just need to work on sealing the deal, letting people know you're looking for more than just a friend."

"I wouldn't _mind_ a friend too," Erik said, rolling his eyes. "I like making friends."

" _Yeah_ you do." Nate leered.

Erik threw him a baffled look as if he couldn't decide whether to laugh or punch him.

"Alright, look." Nate laughed, pulling Erik in closer, Erik went easily, melting against his side. "I'll help, we've both got some homework stuff and practice in the morning, but tomorrow we'll have some time. What're you looking for? I'll figure out what bar'll work best, and we'll get you laid. Sound good?"

Erik shrugged. "That's… kind of a temporary solution, isn't it? Like, okay, if we even get that tomorrow, that still means I can't get anything without your help."

Nate bit his tongue, gesturing inarticulately with his free hand. "Okay, yes, kind of- but I mean… there's nothing wrong with needing a wingman. You can't score every goal unassisted on the ice. Let's focus on open net backdoor before we try to get you a breakaway one-timer."

Erik snorted, folding forward before looking up at Nate, laughing. "Seriously? You _really_ just said that."

"Hey, an open net back door goal's fuckin' satisfying when you've been on a drought." Nate said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god!" Erik laughed, flopping back on the bed, trapping Nate's hand in the process, not that Nate minded.

He gave Erik's shoulder a squeeze as he lay down on his side to join him. "Okay, so talk to me, what're you looking for?"

"What, like- my type?" Erik asked, turning his head to look at Nate.

"No- or well, I guess that's important too, but more like… Are you looking for one night? Do you want a girlfriend? A friend you occasionally have sex with?"

Erik's face twisted up. "Well, um- I like guys and girls, so… it doesn't _have_ to be a girlfriend."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, I'd kinda figured, but good to know, thanks for telling me."

The thoughtful look on Erik's faced melted into fond exasperation. "Extra PC response there, Dude."

"Oh- you know what I mean, I'm trying to be supportive!" Nate spluttered. "I mean, if it helps, I'm bi too."

Erik nodded. "Yeah, I had a feeling, but… I guess thanks for telling me too. Alright, fair enough, what else do you say to that?"

A laugh bubbled up from Nate's chest, fond. "Right? Okay, so guy or girl, and... doesn't really sound like you have any interest in a one night stand."

Erik shook his head. "Maybe eventually? If I get _really_ desperate?"

"Nah, it's cool, might make it a bit harder to find someone who'll go home with you tomorrow, but… at worst, we'll find one of those numbers you already have and see if one of them fits."

Erik stared at Nate a while, blinking. Finally, he said, almost distantly, "Yeah… something like that…"

Nate paused, staring back, but he couldn't read Erik's expression. "So, uh… are you looking for a romantic thing or-?"

Erik shuffled on the bed a bit, turning so he was facing Nate more fully, his head pillowing on Nate's forearm. "Maybe? I mean… that's not a requirement… I'm… kinda young to be thinking about settling down forever, but… if I ended up in a relationship that eventually went there… I wouldn't rule it out."

Nodding along, Nate paused, sorting through their options. "Yeah, I think I know where we could go for that…" When he looked back at Erik, the other man was still staring at him. Intensely. "Uh…"

Just when Nate was finally convinced that no, Erik really _was_ about to kiss him, and his eyes were drifting down to Erik's mouth, and maybe that wouldn't be so bad….

Erik flinched back, coughing and rolling away, as if Nate was the one who'd been gradually invading his space.

"Hey… you okay?" Nate asked, rubbing his hand over Erik's back, patting him until the coughing subsided.

When Erik turned back around, his face was flushed. "Just um… got… kinda lost in my thoughts? I guess?"

Nate licked his lips, and Erik's eyes darted down to stare at them. Again, Nate realized. Taking a slow, deep breath, Nate said, cautiously, "So… how would you feel, maybe… about turning an existing friendship into a kind of… thing where sometimes you had sex, but you're still friends first, and… if something else came along, you guys would go back to being friends who didn't have sex, but… that… if you were both single…"

Erik snapped his gaze away from Nate's mouth, eyes flicking back and forth between Nate's.

Nate swallowed.

"Would it… be weird if I said I wanted to kiss you right now."

"Fuck no," Nate breathed, and Erik all but fell onto his lips, too warm, and too close, and awkward when they both laughed, nervously. But then Erik pushed up on one elbow, leaning over Nate and slotting their lips together again, and it was perfect. Nate arched up into it, closed-mouthed and unhurried, kissing back as good as he got, the push and pull of it to match the racing of his own pulse.

Erik hummed, sliding a leg over Nate's hips and pushing himself up more until he was pressing Nate into the bed all along his front.

Nate couldn't help groaning back, wrapping both arms around Erik's waist and pulling him in closer until their growing dicks aligned and they were both rutting against each other, teeth clacking, breath panting.

"Oh- fuck, wait." Erik gasped, pulling back like he had to physically rip himself away from Nate's everything, and it _pained_ him to stop.

Biting his lip, eyes clenched shut as he dug his head into the shitty, dorm mattress, Nate could relate. "Yeah?" he asked, more than a little strangled.

"If we're uh… gonna do this. Can we… get naked first?"

Nate burst out laughing, still breathless despite the humor. "Yeah, man. For sure," he agreed as Erik punched him in the arm, both of them sitting up and shoving at their clothes. Nate couldn't take his eyes off Erik, and judging from the way Erik was staring at Nate's chest, the feeling was mutual. "See something you like?" he asked with a little shimmy.

Blushing fiercely, Erik gave him a shove. "Fuck you, asshole."

"Hmm... we could do that, if that's what you want," Nate teased with a shrug.

"Wait- really?" Erik asked, head jerking up.

"I mean…" Nate hesitated, scratching at his neck. "Sure? If you want? I don't really… have the stuff right now, but… maybe next time?"

"Next time…" Erik said, a wondrous smile spreading across his face, as if he hadn't quite realized they could do this more than once. Even though Nate had _said_ exactly that. Clearly, Nate should fix that.

"Yeah, man, I mean… I've only done it that way like… a few times, but… I'd do that with you." Nate agreed easily, lying back on the bed, folding one arm casually behind his head. He was naked now, on display, he smirked when Erik licked his lips and gazed down Nate's body.

"That's… I'd like that." Erik glanced up at Nate, smiling sheepishly, "Next time. I… haven't done that before, but… I'd like to try it."

"Yeah?" Nate grinned, stretching. "I'll get some supplies tomorrow, we'll stay in. Few days until our next game… should be fun." He waggled his eyebrows again.

Erik rolled his eyes in response. "Sounds like a plan," he said, voice dripping sarchasm.

Nate just laughed, reaching up and dragging Erik down with greedy, exploring hands. "Next time, right now…" He trailed off, leaning up to nip at Erik's lips as Erik settled overtop him.

Legs to either side of Nate's thighs, forearms resting against the length of Nate's chest, Erik kissed and sucked at Nate's lips, thorough and all encompassing until neither of them was anything but flushed and wanting.

Nate bit at Erik's jawline and earned himself a heady groan and an involuntary thrust of hips. "Fuck, you're so hot…"

A breathless laugh bubbled from Erik's chest as he began rocking their hips together, building a steady rhythm. "I'm hot? Fuck, Schmidty, you're the one who's always dancing and jumping around and just-" Erik broke off, reaching his hands up to spread into Nate's hair and tug loosely. "Your fucking hair, your blue eyes, your big lips… fuck your lips, Schmidty…."

Nate swallowed, eyes widening as he watched Erik stare _longingly_ at his mouth. "You want that?" Nate asked, biting down on his lower lip just to hear Erik hiss in a breath. "Want to fuck my lips?"

Erik cursed, rocking his hips into Nate, and Nate could feel the wet drag across his thigh.

"Fuck, Haula, either get up here or roll over so I can get at your cock."

Erik groaned, scrambling to his hands and knees and crawling up the bed until he was hovering over Nate's chest. "I haven't done it from this angle before… Tell me if I go too deep?"

"Yeah, sure," Nate said, already working his mouth, trying to build up a bit more saliva in preparation, not that he really needed it, his mouth was already a red, wet mess from all the kissing they'd been doing. "If you start to fuck my throat, I'll just whack you on the leg until you back off."

"Jesus, Schmidty… only you could make a blowjob sound un-sexy," Erik said, but he was smiling.

Nate beamed. "It's a talent." And then he was grabbing at Erik's ass with both hands, squeezing deep as he pulled the other man in so he could lap at his cock.

"Oh god…" Erik breathed, out through his nose and in through his mouth.

"Don't come yet, I wanna enjoy this." Nate said, tonguing around the ridge of Erik's foreskin. Not something Nate himself had, nor any of the other guys he'd ever slept with. It was interesting, and it made Erik shudder pleasantly.

"Fuck, I don't want to go too early either you know, but I am if you keep doing that," Erik gasped, gripping the mattress with one hand and carding the other through Nate's hair, soft, almost gently. It was at odds with the deathgrip he had on the sheets, but Nate just shrugged it off and got down to business. 

Namely, opening his mouth and pulling Erik in by his ass cheeks. Two generous, meaty handfuls. Nate could really sink his fingers in and still not come close to holding them, fuck he liked hockey players. He squeezed rhythmically a few times, in and back, in and back. 

Eventually, Erik caught on and started to rock his hips in and out. His eyes heavy as he stared at where his dick disappeared between Nate's lips, the look of pure, unbridled pleasure on his face made Nate groan. He gasped, so completely wrecked already.

It was a bit of a powertrip, though Nate should give Erik credit, it sounded like it'd been a _while_ since he'd gotten his dick wet, and this was just as hot from his end. He let go of Erik's ass with one hand, reaching down to stroke at his own dick, which had been drooling freely against his stomach for what felt like days. 

They rode that bliss together, the slowly building pressure between them tightening and expanding, their breaths sinking up and going faster and faster, until Erik was shaking with it. "Fuck…" He gasped, the word sounding shattered, ripped from somewhere deep inside his chest. "Schmidty… I want… Can I... come in-? Or do I need- to…?"

Erik's voice was high and tight with arousal, struggling to find the right words in English, and Nate _groaned_. He grabbed at Erik's ass with his hand and pulled him in, deep as he could manage half-choking as he stripped his cock, begging with his eyes for Erik to do it, come in his mouth.

With a keening groan, Erik did, hands planted to either side of Nate's head. He never broke eye-contact, filling Nate's mouth with salty, bitter come as he rode it out.

Nate whimpered, eyes finally drifting shut as he felt a dribble escape his slack lips, arching back as his own orgasm raced up his spine and back clenching out of his balls. He hadn't come this hard with another person in… possibly ever. Through one of the trembling, involuntary shudders of pleasure, one of his teeth caught on Erik's softening cock, and the other man hissed, pulling out slowly.

"Fuck… that was…" Erik trailed off, panting. It seemed like he lacked the higher brain functions to remember how to move, so he just hovered there, staring down at Nate's come drunk face.

"Yeah…" Nate chuckled, sprawling out in a great pile of limbs. "Me too…"

Erik's face split into a beaming grin that took Nate's breath away. Fuck… and he just came too… maybe round two didn't have to wait until tomorrow after all.

Erik hummed contentedly as he flopped to the bed beside Nate, curling up atop his outstretched arm like an all too contented cat, everything but the purr and the tail. 

"Fuck, someone looks satisfied."

Erik snorted, snuggling in closer. Apparently he was a cuddler after sex, Nate could work with that. "If you're fishing for compliments, it won't work. I know you know how good you are at that already."

Nate smirked, not missing the fact Erik had gone ahead and complimented him anyways. "It's a good look on you," he hummed, stroking a hand over Erik's curved hip. The hand was sticky and covered in come, but it wasn't like they weren't already covered in sweat and other fluids, and saw worse than that all the time on the ice. "Gimme a few before we go again?"

"Hmm… if you insist." Erik yawned sleepily. "Don't forget, we still have homework tonight, and practice in the morning.

Nate groaned. "Why you gotta be so responsible all the time…"

"'It's a gift,'" Erik said, smirking. The fake, American accent stilted and weird-sounding coming from his lips, but it made Nate smile all the same.

"Yeah, yeah. You take a nap, I'll clean up the mess then?" Nate asked, amused and a little annoyed. He hated when guys so completely conked out after sex, Erik must have been really backed up over this.

"Sounds like a plan…" he murmured, dozing off against Nate's arm.

Nate watched him for a moment, debating how to extract himself from underneath his friend before deciding with a shrug to just fuck it and take a nap of his own. They could take care of it all together, later.


End file.
